


Long Day's End

by Chellendora



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: After a particularly long day in the office, Cullen returns to the Inquisitor's quarters for much needed time with his love.





	Long Day's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've posted since Safe Place, and I know that was at least over a year. Please don't be too brutal. Amrita is an original character of mine who will be showing up in a multichaptered fic eventually. She's an elf Inquisitor but not a Lavellan.

The work day for the Inquisition’s Commander was always a long one, but today felt as if it would never end. There was barely enough time to take a piss off the battlements before another issue was brought to his attention. Sometime in the afternoon the Inquisitor stopped by with lunch and a sly gleam in her eye. It took everything in him not to forsake his duty for a repeat of the first time they made love, right there on his desk, where he ate his lunch in quick frustration. Amrita returned after the sun set to find him buried in paperwork. They shared a sweet kiss that promised more when his day was finished, but this only made the hours of signing off orders and approving troop assignments feel endless. When he finally reached a point that he could, in relatively good conscience, leave the rest for the next day, he secured the doors to his office and started across the bridge to the keep. 

The night was cloudless, the moon full and bright above Skyhold. He stopped for a moment to take a breath of cold air into his lungs, clearing his jumbled mind. He exhaled slowly and continued his journey through the quiet hold with shoulders less tense. He let himself into the loft, quietly climbed the stairs, and stopped inside the bedroom.

Amrita had already gone to bed. She as laying on her side with the covers tangled in her legs, her dark skin showing through the sheer gold nightgown she wore. Cold air whispered over her from the window, lifting tight black curls from her face.

Cullen’s visage softened into a smile at the sight of her beautifully bathed in moonlight. He removed his boots and outerwear, taking a few minutes to stoke the embers in the fireplace back into a roaring flame. He stood in front of the fire, watching Amrita sleep until his skin was warm to the touch. He closed the grate, removed the rest of his clothing as he crossed the room, and climbed into bed beside his love.

Cullen pulled the blankets up to their waists and laid on his side beside her. He propped his head on his hand and used the other to run his fingers lightly over Amrita’s cheek, moving to tuck a curl behind her ear. She shivered a little when he ran the pad of his thumb along the length of her ear, to the delicate point and back. His fingers slid down the side of her neck and over her shoulder, brushing down her arm to settle on her waist. She hummed a little and rolled onto her back, Cullen watching her pert breasts part as she exhaled. His hand slid from her waist and cupped one of her breasts over the silk fabric. He ran his thumb over her nipple, feeling the dark brown nub harden eagerly.

Amrita mewled, and he looked up to see azure blue eyes looking back at him. He smirked. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said, his thumb still slowly working in small circles.

“Oh, really?” she asked doubtfully, and then her breath hitched in her throat. His hand moved from one breast to the other, and he leaned down to pinch her nipple between his lips through the thin nightgown.

Amrita arched her back, one hand moving to bury her fingers in his hair. Little jolts of electricity went off each time his tongue flicked over her nipple, traveling along her nerves to begin pooling between her legs.

Cullen felt arousal the moment he touched her, but the longer he sucked and nipped, and she moaned and shifted, the harder he became. His body ached to be inside of her, to feel her body gripping his as she writhed beneath him, but he was going to make this last.

He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close to him. Her hands ran down his arms, her fingers pressing into the valleys the muscles made naturally. Their lips remained locked as he moved between her legs, his erection pressing against her inner thigh. He kneaded her breasts in his hands, he could feel her pulse quicken like his, and his desire swelled evermore.

He pressed his lips harder against hers before moving back. For a moment, he hovered over her, gazing down into cobalt eyes, where the longing he felt was mirrored back at him. Her face was flushed, her chest rising and falling heavily, and her lips were parted and glistening.

“Maker,” he breathed, stroking the backs of his fingers against her cheek, “you’re so beautiful.”

Her blush deepened but she smiled, pulling him down to kiss her again. The scar on his lip was rough against her soft skin.

Their lips parted audibly when Cullen moved away again. His hands rested on her hips and pushed the hem of her nightgown up to her navel, leaning down to place kisses that trailed from her collarbone to her abdomen, and then to her inner thighs. He kissed slowly along the sensitive skin, his hands stroking the outside of her legs.

Amrita gasped and shook when Cullen’s wet, hot mouth closed over her sex, gently sucking at the swollen pink lips. He flicked his tongue against her clitoris, each touch a shock to her core. She wiggled, her hips rolling up to meet his mouth, whimpers of need falling from her lips. 

Cullen gripped her hips in his hands and assaulted her entrance with his tongue, jabbing it in and out of her like a thirsty mabari lapping water. When her whimpers turned to deep moans, and her hips jerked more violently, his tongue returned to swirling around her clit and he slid a finger inside of her, slowly curling it upward until he felt the bundle of tissue that would be her undoing.

He sucked harder on her clit and added a second finger, and then a third, and worked them in and out of her faster and faster. Amrita gasped and moaned, raising up to grip the sides of his head only to be forced back onto the bed by the sheer force of what he was making her feel. With his other hand, Cullen reached up and snatched one of her breasts in his fist, kneading it beneath his fingers.

She began to whimper uncontrollably and then suddenly, Amrita’s body seized up and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. The hot walls of her vagina clamped down around his fingers and spasmed, each contraction coating his hand in a fine layer of lubrication. With a deep exhale, she relaxed and Cullen moved up to kiss her again, slow and aching and deep. He was literally throbbing for her now, the sensation part exhilaration and part pain.

“I _need_ you,” he growled into her ear, gripping the lobe between his teeth and pressing himself against her. He rocked his hips a few times, his cock sliding between her folds and out again until it was slick with her juices.

“Then take me,” she gasped, and Cullen plunged himself into her, starting a frantic pace that would push him over the edge faster than he wanted, but in that moment he was a willing slave to his animalistic instincts. He held a fistful of her hair like an anchor, pounding into her so hard the sounds echoed into the room with her loud yelps of pleasure.

Cullen flipped them so that he held her by her hips and she was bouncing on his cock, his thrusts making him harder until he thought he’d physically explode. Amrita took advantage of the position, rolling her hips in tandem with him, watching his expression with her lower lip pulled between her teeth.

When she leaned back and began to shift her hips side to side, he knew he was done for. He flipped them back over and captured her mouth in his. His thrusts became too erratic for her to match, but her own orgasm was building again. Cullen panted, sweat rolling down his chest in the cool mountain air, and then he came. With a shout and continued thrusts, he spilled his seed inside of her. Him coming undone and the warmth of his ejaculate triggered her orgasm, and she rode it out with him, both moaning loudly into the night.

He kissed her, deeply, and laid on top of her, their frantically beating hearts pressed together through their chests. For several minutes neither spoke, simply relished in each other’s presence while the cool air ghosted over their sweaty bodies. The juxtaposition of the hot and cold made her shiver.

Cullen pressed a kiss to her chest, her neck, and then her lips. They got lost in each other for a moment, their kiss slow and gentle. He shifted so that he was no longer on top of her but she was tucked up against his body, and he pulled the blankets up to their shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her and snuggled close. “I love you, Ree.”

“And I you, _vhenan_.”

* * *


End file.
